rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Genre
Genres are broken into two sections: Fetishes and Genres. The various fetishes may have Wikipedia definitions describing what that particular fetish is, or more detailed definitions show how it will be used ingame. ''Pangaia Incestus'' List of the Genres used in Pangaia Incestus. List of the Genres used in . ''Pangaia: Hinxworth'' List of the Genres used in Pangaia: Hinxworth. Fetishes The listed genres or more accurately fetishes may not be included ingame. Further details as they surface. Anal; AtM or A2M; animal genitalia; bara; bestiality; bondage; crossdress;Gender bender is the umbrella term that covers crossdress, traps and reverse traps, futanari. exhibitionism; felching;boo futanari; gender bender; gokkun; harem; insectophilia; GILF;GILF, Granny I'd Like to Fuck. (Not sure this will be ingame.) humiliation; incest (M-S; B-S; M-D); masochism; MILF;MILF, Mother/Mature I'd Like to Fuck. nipple penetration;Nipple penetration is the act of penetration into a nipple with a penis, fingers, sex-toy, or other implement. This of course means some form of manipulation of the nipples either through magikal or technoligical means. NTR;I have issues with NTR, netorare, which, using my definition, is cheating infront of the one being cheated upon. (I know, this is not the true definition of netorare but it helps with the genres I am using.) paizuri; pregnancy; rape; reverse harem; reverse trap; ryona; sadism; sexual slavery; tentacle erotica; TILF;TILF, Teenager I'd Love to Fuck, are teenagers from the age of 13 to 19. TILF are part of Pangaia Incestus since the ages of the protagonist and his sister are 13 and 16 respectively. TILF does NOT include lolicons or shotacons with span the ages of 6 (typcal age of first-grade children) to 12-years-old. TwILF;TwILF, Twenties-year-old I'd Love to Fuck. trap; urethra insertion; vorarephilia;Vorarephilia, or vore for short, is the erotic desire to be consumed by, or sometimes to personally consume, another person or creature. watersports; wax play; xenophilia. yaoi; yuri; Anal sex :Anal sex or anal intercourse is generally the insertion and thrusting of the erect penis into a person's anus, or anus and rectum, for sexual pleasure. Other forms of anal sex include fingering, the use of sex toys for anal penetration, oral sex performed on the anus (anilingus), and pegging. Although the term anal sex most commonly means penile-anal penetration, sources sometimes use the term anal intercourse to refer exclusively to penile-anal penetration, and anal sex to refer to any form of anal sexual activity, especially between pairings as opposed to anal masturbation. :(source: Wikipedia) Ass to mouth :Ass to mouth (commonly abbreviated as A2M or ATM) is a slang term primarily used to describe the withdrawal of a penis from the receptive partner's anus followed by the immediate insertion into the receptive partner's mouth. :(source: Wikipedia) Animal genitalia Animal genitalia does not mean genitalia one would see on the appropriate animal, that is covered under bestiality, instead, these penises and vaginas normally seen on those animals are on chimaera, chimaera-like and other sapient species. Bara :Bara (薔薇, "rose"), also known by the wasei-eigo construction "'''Men's Love'"'' (ML メンズラブ, "menzu rabu"), is a Japanese technical term for a genre of art and fictional media that focuses on male same-sex love usually created by gay men for a gay audience. :(source: Wikipedia) See also yaio. Bestiality A sexual act between a sapient and non-sapient creatures except large insects, which are covered by insectophilia, is considered bestiality, sapient to sapient creatures is xenophilia. The creatures that sport tentacles are handled separately be they nonsentient, sentient or sapient. Bestiality is a genre in Pangaia games; currently Pangaia Incestus, Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich, and Pangaia: Hinxworth and except for Pangaia: Hinxworth, can be disabled either during character generation or in the options settings on the main menu. : Zoophilia is a paraphilia involving a sexual fixation on non-human 'animals.' Bestiality is cross-species sexual activity between human and non-human animals. :(source Wikipedia) Genres Clockpunk; Crafting; Horror; Martial Arts; Supernatural; Notes